1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal clip for use in installing the starting row of tiles in a ceiling system. In particular, the invention relates to a metal clip which is L-shaped in cross section; has a base which overlies a tile surface at the edge thereof; and has a flange with prongs extending outwardly from each side to penetrate the edge portions of adjacent tiles when placed therebetween. The clip, when in position, is adapted to extend along the tile edge into contact with a wall-mounted support member to stabilize the tiles and keep them from becoming misaligned during installation of additional tiles.